Bajo el cielo abundante
by Oteki
Summary: Brendan, quien recientemente llega a la región Hoenn, se embarca en una aventura junto a su vecina May. Nuevas experiencias, amistades y Pokemon les esperan. No todo es de color de rosa, sin embargo, ya que su viaje es interrumpido por dos organizaciones: El Equipo Magma y el Equipo Aqua. Adaptación de R/Z/E y ROZA.


¿Hola, cómo están? Como podrán ver, soy Oteki y esta historia es una novelización de los juegos de Pokemon de tercera generación: Rubí, Zafiro y Esmeralda, junto a sus remakes Rubí Omega y Zafiro Alfa. Es estrictamente una adaptación de los juegos, con algunos toques diferentes como humor añadido, algo de romance, y modificar un poco la historia para añadir algo más de trama. Aun así, es en su mayor parte fiel a los juegos, así que no tendrá prácticamente nada de contenido original.

Para esta historia decidí usar los nombres en ingles de los personajes, ya que son más conocidos y usados que los españoles. Y algunos españoles realmente no suenan muy bien. Pero para despejar dudas:

 **Brendan** : Conocido como Bruno en español, Yuuki en japonés y algunas veces como Ruby. Nota, no es el mismo del manga.

 **May:** Conocida también como Aura en los juegos en español, Haruka en japonés. Algunas veces Sapphire o Zafiro. No es la misma del manga.

 **Profesor Birch:** En juegos en español, Abedul. Japones, Odamaki.

Decidí comenzar con esta generación en vez de la primera (Kanto) porque fueron los primeros juegos a los que jugué en la serie, así que me siento más familiarizado con ellos. Mi primer Pokemon fue un Torchic, al que llame Torri. Buenos tiempos…

De todas formas, las aventuras de Red y Brendan ocurren simultáneamente así que encontraran referencias a algunos personajes dentro de ella, así como algunos futuros. ¿Podrán encontrarlos?

Bueno, espero que les guste la historia. Si pueden, por favor díganme que les pareció. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

 **21 de noviembre, Año 1**

— Hoenn, ¿eh? Quizá esto no sea tan malo.

Mama y yo nos tuvimos que mudar acá debido al nuevo trabajo de mi papa como líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia. Una chica llamada Jasmina se hizo la sucesora de papa en Ciudad Olivo, que es de donde provenimos. A pesar de no ser mucho más vieja que yo, tiene una tremenda habilidad para las batallas y es usuaria del recientemente descubierto tipo Acero. Realmente me gustan los Pokemon y he crecido junto a ellos gracias a Papa, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de ir de viaje con mis propios Pokemon.

También, nunca tuve muchos amigos allá en Johto. Uno que puedo mencionar es un chico de Pueblo Primavera que siempre iba a vacacionar con su madre y dos chicas que eran hermanas en verano. Me hice rápidamente amigo de ellos, pero como dije, raramente los veía.

Tampoco ayuda que la gran mayoría de la población de Ciudad Olivo sean marineros…

Mientras mi mente estaba distraída pensando todo esto, sentí que el camión en el que estaba viajando había parado, lo que significa que ya llegamos. Me puse mi mochila y luego de pararme estiré mi cuerpo un poco.

— Okay, no lo pienses mucho. Nueva región, nueva vida. ¡A por todas, Brendan! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Corrí hacia el botón que servía para abrir la puerta trasera del camión, pero justo cuando llegué a la compuerta…

 **¡PUM!**

Caí en el piso, duramente. Ouch… Con eso se le va el entusiasmo a cualquiera. Lentamente mire hacia arriba, mientras una mujer que vestía una camisa rosa, pantalones tipo jeans azules y unos zapatos marrones.

—¿Mama, porque abriste la puerta sin avisar?! — le pregunte, enfadado. Solo se limitó a reírse mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

— Perdona cariño, no sabía que estabas ahí.

En fin, no importa.

— A que te gusta, ¿eh? ¡Esto es Villa Raíz! Viviremos aquí de ahora en adelante.

Viéndolo de cerca, Villa Raíz era un pueblo pequeño. Muy pequeño. Bastante diferente de Ciudad Olivo. Está rodeado por la naturaleza y los árboles. Este lugar es de esos en los cuales vas a vivir el resto de tus días cuando eres viejo y retirado. Hmm… podría adaptarme a esto.

— ¿Es un lugar pintoresco, no lo crees?

¿Pintoresco? No lo creo…

— ¡Pero mama, si lo único que puedes ver aquí es verde y más verde!

Mama solo se limitó a suspirar y se puso las manos en la cadera.

— Brendan, ¡eso no es lo que pintoresco significa! De todas formas, entremos.

Seguí a Mama dentro a la casa. De por si tenía un tamaño bastante normal. Nada de otro mundo, pero era lo suficiente para mi familia y para mí.

— ¿Ves, Brendan? A que esto es una bonita casa, ¿eh? — me pregunta sonriendo. Le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza. — Los Pokemon del servicio de la mudanza nos ayudan a mover las cosas. Realmente es muy útil.

Justo en ese momento entraron dos Machoke por la puerta, cargando las dos últimas cajas que quedaban en el camión.

— ¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Machoke!

Los Machoke ni siquiera se limitaron a mirarnos mientras se iban, solo haciendo sonidos extraños que parecían gruñidos. Por alguna razón, pienso que esos dos preferirían estar haciendo alguna otra cosa menos moviendo cajas.

— ¡Oh! ¡Y tienes una habitación para ti también, Brendan! Ve a verla. Solo tienes que subir las escaleras. Recuerda también poner en marcha el reloj que Papa te compro. — me dijo, revisando la hora en su reloj de mano. — Son las 09:05 de la mañana.

— En serio? ¡Genial, gracias Mama!

Fui corriendo hacia las escaleras, subiendo por ellas hasta que llegué a mi habitación. Era un cuarto regular, pero a la vez amplio y tenía un tamaño ideal para mí. Me quedé examinándolo un poco y luego puse el reloj en las 09:05 A.M.

Luego de poner en marcha el reloj me tire en la cama para dormir un poco. Viajar en el camión junto a los muebles es bastante agotador. Pero justo cuando lo hice…

— ¡Brendan! ¡Date prisa y ven acá!

No puedo tener un descanso, ¿no es así?

— ¡Ya voy, Mama!

Cuando llegué al piso bajo, encontré a Mama viendo la tele.

— Y esto ha sido un reportaje desde Ciudad Petalia, traído a ustedes por Hoenn TV. Soy Gaby -

La cámara de repente cambio de Angulo hacia el camarógrafo.

— ¡Y yo soy Ty!

Ahora volvió a enfocar a la reportera.

— ¡Gracias por vernos, y no se vayan! ¡Sigan sintonizándonos!

La programación cambio a comerciales.

— Lastima, Brendan, te lo has perdido. Estaban entrevistando y felicitando a Papa por su nuevo cargo. — Me dijo, haciendo un puchero.

— Bueno, no importa. Seguro que lo podremos ver después.

Di la vuelta y fui en dirección hacia la habitación. Pero justo cuando llegaba a las escaleras…

— ¡Oh, sí! Brendan, uno de los amigos de tu Papa vive aquí. Es el Profesor Birch. Su casa está al lado de la de nosotros. Por favor, ve y preséntate.

Realmente no puedo tener un descanso, ¿verdad?

— Esta bien, iré ahora. ¡Hasta luego, Mama!

Luego de salir de nuestro hogar, fui a la casa más cercana, la cual estaba a la derecha. Toque la puerta y espere un poco, hasta que una señora que parecía de la misma edad de Mama apareció.

— Hola. ¿Quién eres tú? — me pregunto, extrañada.

— Soy Brendan. Me acabo de mudar al lado con mama. Es un placer conocerla.

La mujer me miraba algo confundida, hasta que al parecer me reconoció.

— Oh, pero si eres el hijo de Norman, ¿verdad? Es un placer conocerte también. Soy la esposa de Birch. Por favor, entra y siéntete como en casa.

Esta casa era casi exactamente la misma que la mía, excepto por unos pequeños detalles. Me pregunto si Papa y el Profesor habían planeado esto desde hace mucho…

— Ahora mismo mi esposo no se encuentra en casa. Seguro esta fuera estudiando los Pokemon. — me dijo — Tenemos una hija que tiene tu edad! Estaba emocionada por hacer un nuevo amigo. Está en su cuarto ahora. Anda, ve y visítala.

Asentí con mi cabeza y procedí a la habitación de la hija del Profesor. Pero a mitad de camino, me di cuenta de algo y pare, dirigiéndome a la esposa del Profesor.

— Este… Puede ser una pregunta rara, ¿pero realmente puedo ir a su habitación? ¿No se pondría de mal humor o reaccionaria de la manera equivocada si un extraño, sin mencionar un chico, fuera allá? — le pregunte, riéndome nerviosamente.

La esposa del Profesor solo se rió suavemente y me empujo un poco hacia las escaleras.

— No te preocupes, cariño. No le importara en lo absoluto, estoy segura.

Todavía tengo mis dudas. Pero si ella lo dice, está bien. Subí las escaleras y llegué a una habitación la cual era bastante parecida a la mía. Entonces…

Encontré una chica.

Una bella, hasta hermosa, chica.

¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo? Esta es la primera vez que pienso algo así de una chica…

Viéndola de cerca, tenía ojos azules como el mar, y una forma de cuerpo regular. No era ni muy flaca, ni gorda. Tenía un tipo de pelo algo extraño, con la parte delantera más crecida que la trasera. Vestía una camiseta roja con el cuello azul y unos shorts blancos y azules. Tenía unos guantes del mismo color que los shorts. Calzaba unas zapatillas rojas y amarillas y tenía un pañuelo rojo y blanco en la cabeza.

— Okay. Mis Pokemon están totalmente recuperados, tengo todas mis cosas en mi mochila y…

Volteo hacia las escaleras, donde todavía estaba. Se quedó mirándome, curiosa.

—Um, quien… quién eres? — me pregunto.

— S-soy B-Brendan! ¡Es un gusto c-conocerte!

Ay, pero si ya la he liado. Que bien.

La chica hizo una "o" con su boca y me sonrió. Acercándose a mí, me extendió su mano.

— Hola! Soy May. Así que te mudaste hoy, ¿eh?

Le asentí con la cabeza, todavía con nervios. Que bien, conozco a alguien que puede ser potencialmente mi primera amiga acá en una nueva región y lo primero que hago es liarla. Jo, tío.

— Yo… — me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos. — Yo sueño con hacerme amiga de miles de Pokemon alrededor del mundo. He… oído sobre ti, Brendan. Me lo ha dicho mi padre, el Prof. Birch. Tenía muchas ganas de que nos cayéramos bien y nos hiciéramos amigos. Qué tontería, ¿no? Si solo acabo de conocerte. Ji, ji, ji…

Se reía nerviosamente. Tomé algo de valor y decidí hacer algo más que solo asentir con la cabeza.

— Esto… ¡Creo que eso es un gran sueño! Y, bueno… No tengo ningún problema siendo amigo tuyo, May. — Le dije, algo sonrojado.

Se quedó mirándome y… ¡¿Se SONROJO?! ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Ella está sonrojándose?!

— E-eso es genial! ¡Muchas gracias, B-Brendan!

Un silencio algo incómodo siguió por unos pocos segundos hasta que ella lo rompió.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Me olvide! ¡Estaba supuesta a Papa a atrapar Pokemon salvajes!

— Ah… Siento haberte tomado tu tiempo, May. — Le dije, algo apenado.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente.

— No le des mucha importancia. Brendan, nos vemos luego!

Y… se fue. Hmm… eso fue algo mejor de lo que pensé. ¡Acabo de llegar a una nueva región y ya tengo una nueva amistad!

Y una linda chica, para completar.

Solo pensar en eso me hace sonrojar. Bueno, descendí hasta el piso bajo y la mama de May estaba esperando por mi cerca de las escaleras.

— ¿Y, ¿qué tal? ¿Pudieron llevarse bien y conocerse? — Me pregunto, una sonrisa plasmada en su boca.

— Si! Me alegra ya tener una nueva amistad a pesar de que apenas acabo de mudarme. Allá en Ciudad Olivo prácticamente no tenía amigos de mi edad, pero aquí espero que sea diferente.

Me sonrió otra vez, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

— Me alegro mucho por ambos. En realidad, May está en la misma situación que estabas antes. Aquí en Villa Raíz no vivimos muchas personas, como puedes ver. Estuvo muy contenta desde que se enteró que tendríamos nuevos vecinos y que uno de ellos era un niño de su edad.

Bueno, no la culpo. Viendo como son de tranquilas las cosas aquí, imagino que debe ponerse aburrido de vez en cuando.

— Así que espero que se vuelvan grandes amigos y que cuiden uno del otro. Ya sabes, estamos aquí para servirte.

Luego de agradecerle salí otra vez hacia mi casa. Pero justo cuando lo hacía…

— ¡Señor, señor! — gritaba una pequeña niña, llamándome la atención. Fui corriendo hacia donde ella para que ver que necesitaba.

— ¿Pasa algo, pequeña? — le pregunte, extrañado.

— Puedo oír unos sonidos extraños ahí afuera! Quisiera salir, pero no tengo Pokemon para defenderme en caso que pase algo. ¿Podría ir a ver qué pasa, por favor?

Los sonidos extraños se repetían otra vez. Parecía ser un Pokemon. Me gustaría saber que pasa también, pero tampoco tengo Pokemon. Estaría arriesgándome ahí afuera.

— Bueno, realmente no sé. Tampoco tengo Pokemon conmigo. — Le explique, tratando de razonar con ella. Pero justo cuando ella iba a responder…

— Ayuda!

Escuche la voz de un hombre pidiendo ayuda en la dirección a la que la niña me había apuntado. Sin pensarlo dos veces fui corriendo hacia allá y encontré a un hombre algo gordo y robusto siendo perseguido por un Pokemon negro.

— ¡Tu! ¡Si, tu! — Grito apuntando hacia mí. — En mi bolsa hay dos Pokebolas. ¡Elige una cualquiera y sálvame, por favor!

Hice como me ordeno y me acerque a su bolsa, encontrando las dos Pokebolas casi inmediatamente. Escogí la de la derecha y la lancé.

Un pequeño Pokemon azul salió de la Pokeball. Tenía una larga y redonda cabeza, en la cual sobresalía una cresta que parecía la aleta de un Magikarp o Goldeen. A los lados de su cabeza tenía dos puntas de color naranja que parecían ser branquias. Por su forma y color, me imagino que es tipo agua. Miraba extrañado a su alrededor, como si estuviera cuestionando el porqué de su repentina salida de la Pokeball.

—Ese es Mudkip! — Afirmo el hombre, todavía en huida del Pokemon negro. — Es un Pokemon de tipo agua y conoce tres movimientos. Placaje, Gruñido y Pistola de Agua. ¡Puede vencerlo sin problemas!

Mientras me explicaba tropezó y el Pokemon que lo perseguía lo alcanzo, acorralándolo.

— Wuagh! ¡Sálvame de este Poochyena, por favor!

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a Mudkip, agachándome para estar a su nivel.

— Mudkip, sé que esto puede ser inesperado, y que también no me conoces. ¡Pero por favor, ayúdame a salvarlo!

Se quedó mirándome fijamente hasta que me asintió con la cabeza y se puso delante de mí, listo para combatir con el Poochyena.

— ¡Pistola de Agua!

Mudkip lanzo rápidamente un chorro de agua de su boca, haciendo retroceder al Poochyena. El Poochyena, sin embargo, no fue muy afectado por esto y ataco a Mudkip con sus colmillos. Ese movimiento debió haber sido Mordisco, así que pienso que es un tipo Oscuro. Mudkip quedo adolorido por el ataque, pero se reincorporo rápidamente.

— ¡Ahora usa Gruñido!

Lo primero, seria usar un movimiento para bajar su ataque y hacer las cosas más simples. Mudkip adoptó una postura agresiva y gruño al Poochyena. Honestamente no parece tan amenazador, sino algo más "Kawaii" como dicen las chicas. El Poochyena, sin embargo, no parece pensar lo mismo y se acobardo un poco.

— ¡Bien hecho, Mudkip! ¡Usa Pistola de Agua otra vez!

Otra vez, lanzo un chorro de agua de su boca y pudo hacerle mucho daño al Poochyena. No debe faltar mucho para derrotarlo. Luego de recuperarse del ataque de Mudkip, uso Placaje. No fue tan efectivo gracias a los efectos de Gruñido.

— ¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Usa Placaje y luego, Pistola de Agua!

Mudkip tomo algo de velocidad y se lanzó contra el Poochyena, asestándole un duro golpe. Para concluir, lanzo rápidamente un chorro de agua de su boca otra vez. Luego de esa combinación de ataques, el Poochyena yacía en el piso, debilitado. Eso significa que… ¡Gane! ¡Pude ganar mi primera batalla contra un Pokemon salvaje!

— ¡Si! ¡Lo hicimos, Mudkip!

Mudkip hizo unos sonidos en su idioma de Pokemon mientras agitaba su cola felizmente. Mientras me acercaba a Mudkip…

—Uff, eso estuvo cerca… — Dijo el hombre, aproximándose a mí. — Estaba estudiando los Pokemon salvaje cuando ese Poochyena me ataco. Me has salvado, chico. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

— No ha sido nada, señor. — Le dije, ajustándome el gorro, el cual casi se me caía.

— Espera… Ese pelo negro… Esa forma de combatir contra Pokemon que se me hace familiar… ¡Pero si eres Brendan!

Asentí con mi cabeza, mientras tomaba a Mudkip en mis brazos.

— ¡Vaya, cuanto has crecido! Recuerdo cuando eras solo un pequeño. — Dijo, riéndose. — Por si no lo recuerdas, soy el Profesor Birch.

Wow, pero que mala memoria tengo.

— Oh, disculpe, profesor. Honestamente no lo recordaba…— Le dije, rascándome la parte trasera de la cabeza.

— No pasa nada, hombre. Después de todo han pasado muchos años desde que visitamos a tu familia allá en Johto. — Me dijo, sonriendo. — De todas formas, este no es el lugar adecuado para conversar. ¡Ven conmigo a mi laboratorio!

* * *

 **Laboratorio del Profesor Birch**

— Pues sí, Brendan. He oído hablar mucho de ti de ti de parte de tu padre.

Hm, me pregunto qué le habrá dicho.

— Espero que no haya sido nada malo...

El profesor se rio y negó con la cabeza

— Nada de eso, chico. Me ha dicho que todavía no tienes tu propio Pokemon. Por la forma en la que luchaste antes, veo que sabes cómo arreglártelas. Se nota por tus venas que tienes la sangre de tu padre.

Jo, no me avergüence, Profesor.

— Y otra vez, gracias por salvarme. Quiero darte el Pokemon que usaste antes como agradecimiento.

…

 **¡¿En serio?!**

— ¿Profesor, habla en serio? ¿Realmente quiere darme a Mudkip? — le pregunte, aun todavía dudoso.

El profesor se volvió a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Claro, hablo en serio, Brendan. Sé que lo trataras bien y serás buen entrenador para él.

Me pellizque el brazo para ver si todo esto no era un sueño. ¡Genial! ¡Por fin ya tengo a mi primer Pokemon! Dirigí la mirada a Mudkip, quien todavía estaba en mis brazos. Me sonrió tiernamente, mientras lo abrazaba.

— Realmente no puedo creerlo… ¡Muchísimas gracias, Profesor!

— No hay de qué. Ya que estamos, ¿te gustaría ponerle un mote a Mudkip?

Bueno, no quiero ponerle un nombre raro. Después me odiaría. Me pregunto cómo pueden vivir dignamente esos Pokemon con nombres estúpidos. No quisiera ponerle, "Señor Burbujas" a un tipo agua, por ejemplo.

— Realmente no soy bueno con los nombres, Profesor. Prefiero no ponerle un mote.

El profesor solo asintió con la cabeza.

— Esta bien, pues. Bueno, y si te esfuerzas mucho y ganas experiencia, puedes llegar a ser genial entrenando Pokemon. Mi retoño, May, está estudiando Pokemon a la vez que me ayuda. ¿Por que no vas a verla?

Hmm… supongo que no estaría mal. Así puedo explorar un poco el área y ver que me ofrece esta región.

— Esta bien. Iré a verla. — respondí afirmativamente.

— Estupendo! Seguro que May se alegrará mucho. Dile que te enseñe todo lo relacionado a ser un entrenador.

Le asentí con mi cabeza.

— Lo hare. ¡Vamos, Mudkip!

Salí a toda prisa del laboratorio hacia donde había encontrado al Profesor para ir a ver a May.

— Espera… ahora que lo pienso, el profesor no me dijo dónde estaba May. Lo que quiere decir…

— ¡Me he perdido!

— ¡Nooooooo!

Mudkip solo se limitaba a mirarme, una gota de sudor en su cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos.

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por ahora, amigos. Cualquier duda o corrección serán muy aceptadas y agradecidas. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
